Morning Shenanigans
by K4no
Summary: A case of very...heated...CUDDLING. Souji x Naoto. Lemon.


Souji slowly opened his eyes and drowsily tried to sit up, but found that his action was impeded by something on his left side. Smiling to himself, he adjusted his arm so that he was facing the girl in bed with him, and her head rested comfortably on his left bicep. "Naoto…?" The girl's response was to mumble in her sleep and turn over as she pressed back against him. Souji chuckled to himself at how comparable she was to a drowsy kitten, deigning to nuzzle against her shoulder as he murmured again, "Naoto?" He felt a need to tease her, but was stuck between whether to prank or tease her…in a more heated fashion. Slowly, he moved his right hand to slip under Naoto's pajama shirt to gently massage her bare stomach, eliciting a soft moan from her as she began to stir. His hand slowly slid up, feeling her soft skin along the way, to softly fondle her breast. Naoto, by now, had woken up and was melding into his touch as she voiced her satisfaction. "Ah...Souji-kun, it's early morning…ah!"

"Hmm…but how does it feel to wake up to this?"

"It…it feels good…"

"How's this, then?"

His hand shifted from her breast downwards, tracing her stomach before touching her through her pants, rubbing gently to feel the growing dampness underneath. He began to shallowly finger her through the increasingly damp material. "Ahh…now this won't do, Kouhai. It'll stain the fabric." He slowly started to pull her pants down, and the arm that Naoto's head was squirming on turned her face so that Souji could capture her lips in an affectionate kiss, their tongues dancing as they tasted each other. Souji finished pulling her pants down and tugged her panties a bit so that his access to her clit was unhindered. He stopped before he began teasing her again to caress her thigh, stroking her soft skin as he kissed her shoulder. Naoto's eyes were unfocused as she turned her head to gaze at him. "Souji-kun…why did you stop?"

"Sorry, it's just…you're so beautiful like this. Pajama shirt, no pants…I'm falling in love with it."

Having said his piece, Souji's hand felt its way back up to her wetness, and he gently started to finger her while he used the base of his palm to massage her clit. Raising his head from her shoulder, he began to nip at her neck, planting kisses and soft bites as Naoto cried out in ecstasy due to the dual points of teasing. Relishing the sound of her undisguised voice, he slyly slid another finger in, much to the surprise and elation of his partner. Naoto had seized a pillow with one arm and the other was holding Souji's cheek as he playfully bit her earlobe, forcing a gasp out of the girl. He could feel her start to shudder, and he moved his fingers more gingerly, increasing her building frustration further. "Ah…ah! Souji-kun, I-…I-mm…" Souji had turned her head again to lead her into a passionate kiss, which she ended to turn her head back and cry out as she came. A wave of pleasurable heat flooded her senses, and she thought her vision was turning black-and-white for a second as the sensation peaked.

Naoto tried to voice her feelings to Souji as leaned heavily back on him, trying to speak as she panted, deigning instead to snuggle against him as she basked in the warmth she was feeling. Souji nestled into her shoulder as he traced her leg, then rested his hand on her stomach, tracing her waistline and gently massaging as he brushed her hair with his other hand. She turned onto her back so she could look at Souji more easily, still breathing a bit heavily but holding a happy and satisfied look on her face. Souji smiled as he kissed her cheek, noting that her pert breasts were still showing a bit from under her unbuttoned top. Naoto turned once again so that she lay on her side while facing him, and she pressed against him as she sighed contentedly, mumbling, "You're still teasing me after all this time…"

"But this was different, wasn't it?

"Er…yes, but…aren't you…?" She reached down to fondle him curiously, eliciting a gasp of shock from him. Grinning mischievously, she shuffled down to observe the protuberance pressing against the fabric of Souji's pants. Souji himself failed to voice his thoughts as she slowly pulled the cloth down, and her eyes sparkled as she looked up at his face, a blush prominent on both their faces. "Under the whole 'Mr. Perfect' façade, you're a bit of a pervert aren't you, Souji-kun?" She poked out the tip of her tongue to trace a line from hilt to tip, earning a wince from Souji, shifting upwards to perch herself above him, taking a deep breath as she sat on his lap to steel her nerves again as she looked him in the eye from under her fringe of short hair. "Naoto-"She silenced him with a finger to the lips as she moved upwards a bit to place him at her entrance, lowering herself slowly onto him. As she felt him going deeper inside her, she slowly lost control of her voice at the feeling of their connection. Finally, she had his length completely inside, crying out as she felt him getting even harder.

"It-…it's in, Souji-kun…" Souji, trying his best to hold his voice, moved his hands to her hips, stroking her skin with his thumb. She shuddered at the feel, and slowly started to move. As she pressed her palms onto his chest, she set a slow tempo as she straddled him, picking up in speed as she felt her lust languidly building up. "Souji-kun..do you feel it?" She leaned back and put her hands behind her to rest on the sheets of the futon, unwittingly letting Souji marvel at her modest breasts bouncing with her momentum. Her eyes shut as she bit her finger to try and keep her voice from breaking out, but she suddenly felt a tingling sensation on her chest. Souji had sat up against the wall and was gently licking her breast, while one hand catered to the other. Naoto arched herself towards him, wrapping her hands around his shoulders as she basked in the attention she was getting. Her control was lost, and the room was filled with the sounds of her gasps and mewls of gratification. Souji felt a buzzing in his ears as he listened to her soft voice, undisguised and full of emotion. Naoto opened her eyes halfway as she bit into the fabric of his shirt's shoulder, before murmuring in his ear, "Souji-kun…something's coming…I-I-"

She yelped in surprise as Souji pushed her unto her back, one hand pinning hers to the futon with their fingers interlaced, and the other on the her lower back, pushing her ever-so-slightly upwards so that access to her breasts was easy. Looking up at her blushing face as he tongued one of her nipples, he half-shut his eyes as he continued to thrust into her. Naoto's free hand rose to tangle itself in Souji's hair, and she just barely registered how soft it was as she threw her head back onto the sheets. "Ah...ah! N-no, stop. I-It's too much." Souji switched which breast he was attending to, gently biting as he felt Naoto squeezing his hand more tightly. Shutting his eyes, he listened to her soft pants, her heartbeat, and the sounds of their union down below. He released her hand to trace her hip, following a path down to her thigh, which he kept his palm on as he began to speed up. Naoto's legs rocked up and down with his pounding, and Souji stopped indulging in her breasts to lean closer to her face, allowing him to bury his shaft as far as it would go inside her in lieu of his shallow movements. Kissing her softly, he gathered her in his arms and sat up, such that she was sitting firmly on him as he enveloped himself in how soft she felt. Naoto gasped aloud as she relished the sensation of the new angle. Souji began to set a tempo but was thrown out of rhythm as he registered that she was moving her hips on her own, the look she gave him as she panted her want for him made his erection involuntarily get bigger. They wrapped their arms around each other in a desperate embrace, Naoto's arms around his shoulders and Souji's around her slender waist. As Naoto kept bucking her hips, Souji softly grunted as he felt himself getting closer to the edge. "Naoto…I-I have to pull out, I-"

"No…I want it inside…Souji-kun, _please._"

Souji half-closed his eyes as he choked out her name, tightening his grip around her waist and releasing himself inside her. Naoto shuddered with pure satisfaction as she felt an extraordinary warmth spread throughout her. She twitched her hips a bit as she tried to calm her heartbeat, sighing into Souji's ear, who was still panting from the swell of heat and the sensation of remaining inside her. They both collapsed onto the futon, and Souji pulled out as he drew the sheets over Naoto. He settled into the blanket as Naoto stared at him affectionately, but she flicked his forehead in mock annoyance. "What kind of way was that to wake me up?"

"Hmm…the best kind?"

Naoto mumbled something under her breath as she turned over, letting Souji drape an arm over her as she shifted back against him after he put his pants back on. "What was that?"

"Mm…it's a secret."

"If I make you California Rolls for dinner, will you tell me?"

"That'll take too long."

"Lunch?"

"Oh, just come here."

She turned her head to give him a fond peck and nuzzled against him. "You pervert…it felt great today…"

Souji smiled as he hugged her tightly from behind, reaching down to help her button her top back up. "Well…that was the intention. Mission accomplished, my detective princess."

"Why do you insist on calling me that…?"

"Heh. I call you that because…"

They chatted idly as they snuggled under the covers, the sun making its presence known through the shuttered windows.


End file.
